Hoods/Special
Episode's beginning sketch 28th December 2019 Episode probably begins with Luke and Daniel goes to their parents. Parents are really happy that Daniel has returned and their children have to secrets that they have to reveal them to parents. Meanwhile Johnny says goodbye to his friends in NY, grabs chair and goes to Time Square. As he's there he says "Things will change! Oh they will!" INTRO There's shown reacts of Winters and Oaks familly about that their children have special powers. Meanwhile Johnny begins he's plan to get into Area 51. He takes chair in the middle of the road nearby the Times Square just in the way of fast riding truck that eventually colides with Johnny and goes up in the air, rotates and falls down. Johnny successfully takes attention of every citizen, random, governorns and people preparing New Year's Eve event. Meanwhile there's shot of Pentagon, where agents and governors' attention is gotten by Johnny in NY. Governorn rapidly takes Johnny to Area 51 and Pentagon starts research on him, they finds out about Maple Creek, Malfacility and Luke that was seen in 27th December 2019 in different places on the world and also he was seen on the day of 27th December in different time eras. Suddenly Morris appears in their base (Pentagon) and offers help. Malfacility is being halt by government and Malfords do their best to save facility. In Area 51 Johnny escapes the prison jail and goes to Storage Units to get some chrono technology. Meanwhile Morris appears in Area 51 as he wants to talk with this strange kid caught and inprisoned there, eventually it's revelead kid escaped and Morris decides to bring all Area 51 Special Task Force Units to Maple Creek, on deck of one of the helicopters Johnny hides and as they land in Maple Creek he escapes the helicopter and finds Luke in the middly of street. He grabs him to frozen-time zone and tells him they have no much time and have to fight creep. Morris feels Light Shards and uses Prism to turn time on. Cyan Raven and Johnny are standing against him and are about to fight Morris and all of governors. Meanwhile Maxine, Maya, Chris and Daniel has been invited by Malfords to their labs. There's also Martha (with Orange Light Shard) and Maxine gets Scray purple light shard. Later in Malfacility Martha finally meets with her son. And gives him a shard. So does Vincent to Billy. Vincent tells everyone to grab all people and familiars from Maple Creek as their aint save when's Morris with Governors in town, he also says Morris isn't really dangerous as long he hasn't got none of Light Shards either Prism Power charged gun, Scray listening to him laughts and says, you are dumn aint ya? He probably hasn't got your Light Shards but he has Prism that holds light shards I was in possession, those wild ones as you call them. And yeah, Morris hears Scray thoughts about this and he takes powers from Prism of Yaaawna (sleeping and telepathy), Impostor, Smoker, Elementards, Cultists' and Mirror Witch and he uses those powers, because he firstly wasn't aware of that he could you use it and he was only able to teleport, levitate, telepathy and telekinesis. Billy and Daniel are suited into costums of Red Little Riding Hood and Arrow/Robin Hood and takes fees from people getting to Malfacility shlelter. Episode's ending sketch When Morris tries to shot Luke for the third time with his Prism-Shard-Bullet-Gun there's 10seconds final countdown to 2020. After first second, Morris pulls the trigger, in slowmotion there's shown victims in Maple Creek watching Raven's last seconds of live. Prism rewinds time (like 10 years for Luke) and takes him back to the class when he has his last lesson (6th September 2019, Friday), he suddenly wakes up but this time with headache, bleeding from nose and whe he realizes what happened and just decides to take everything other way to prevent Morris from shooting him. He tells proffesor he has to go to bathroom. Then, he takes friends from library onto parking loft as he knows there's the place where Morris has to meet with Scray. Then when it finally happens and Scray is about to take High-Tech bag with prism from Morris, Luke stands out from hidden and beggins he's speech "Scray Don't! Morris give this Prism back to me! Fuckin now! You have no finest idea what it can do ..." Morris pisses out and trying to eliminate witnesses shot's with his gun. Next slowmo. Bullet goes through Luke's chest and he falls down the lawn. Vincent gets out of SUV and Billy pays attention also through window. Principle watches terrified through window and Johnny and Martha goes out from the car also as they are on Parking Loft. Friends are standing out from hidden in bushes and are comming to Luke as well. Scray catches Morris to prevent other shots. Luke cries and with his last worlds tells friends "Just stop Morris. Grab Prism. Save the World!". As he passes away there's POV of he's face that goes up to make bird's view of situation showing lawn next to the parking, Luke, his friends, Malfords' SUV, and Scray and Vincent stoping Morris. POV steps at its Zenith and there's shown title "The End" then "?" fades in and view suddenly brokes like crystal, then starts to glitch and looks like anaglyph. There's view of time rewind that goes just to a moment where's bullet just milimeters to Luke's chest. He just says "FUCK! NO AGAIN SAME SHIT!". But this time in this "astral zone" the Prism speaks by itself (whenever it says something it glows) to Luke "We see your civilisation isn't ready for us yet. You will know what to do with us. Please, just take us back there where we came from." Then there's flashing light and Luke backs to moment when he's sneaking in bushes with his friends. He realizes he has Prism in his hands. Daniel comments the fact he has the Prism with "fancy thing you have there", Luke responds yeah, yeah, just get out of it. There's view at Scray that argues with Morris who lost Prism from nowhere, Malfords are in SUV and finally Scray pisses out on Morris, that causes Morris aims with gun at him, Scray does same and they both pull the trigger and they kill each other. Vincent calls police. Billy's paralyzed on back seat. Luke and his friends are in Mc and they are eating, Luke excuses friends, gets bus and rides straight to Cathedral, he enters the Tunnel and puts Prism into Prism Base that is already on the centre of Tunnel. Tunnel lights up and all flashing lights points the second door that leads to Prism Realm, they open, bright light is comming out of them and little princess human-looking girl comes out and takes Prism with its Base. She goes back and just turns back for a second and says "Oh Luke right, thanks for returning my toy. This twat borrowed it and never gave it back. (Speakin about Morris). Now I can promise you, no one of your world will have acces to this toy." She backs to her realm, door closes after her, and lights are going from those doors to side of this ones behind Luke- doors to Cathedral undegrounds, they lights up and opens. Luke decides that sign to finally go out of tunel, as he does door closes. Luke turns back but there's still no doors there. He blinks and turns out he's in KFC with friends. He says "I thought we were in McDonald." Daniel responds "Stop being such day dreaming cunt, ya dumbass. Get back to real life!". He smiles.